


Frank & Cyril, on Valentine's Day

by sageness



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Challenge: C6DVD, Fanart, M/M, Mixed Media, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2014 C6DVD Valentine's Day Card Exchange. Please forgive the lighting.</p><p><span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://scribe.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://scribe.dreamwidth.org/"><b>scribe</b></a> wrote <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1090542">a great Frank/Cyril fic for yuletide</a>, in which they played Antonio and Sebastian, so I kind of ran with that. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank & Cyril, on Valentine's Day

Frank's handmade valentine to Cyril:

card exterior is a red square with a cream colored Cupid in the center. 

  
  
  


  
card interior: the card opens to reveal a pop-up theater and two male actors in Shakespearean dress standing, arms entwined, in the foreground.  
Above the theater is the text: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! to my dear Cyril...  
In the foreground before the actors it continues: THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD! LOVE, FRANK

  
  
  


  
closeup of the proscenium and the backdrop image (from a 16th century painting of The Hoefnagel Marriage), depicting a wedding celebration.

  
  
  


  
  
  


Cyril's valentine to Frank. Text of his blank verse sonnet follows the last image. 

  
card exterior: two black cats with tails entwined to form a heart against a patterned pink background. Below the cats is the text: "With you"

  
  
  


  
card interior: on the left page has been pasted a poem printed on white paper. On the right page is printed: "is my very favorite place to be." It's signed, "With all my love, Cyril."

  
  
  


  
a closeup of the poem:

To my dear Frank on Valentine's Day

How do I love thee? Well, one, you put up  
with my doggerel; that counts for a lot.  
And your big, rough hands, gentle as doves' wings  
when you want, be it restoring antiques  
or touching my face. Your embrace, your mouth  
and its kisses, the blush in your cheeks when  
you read this. (I've lost the tally, don't care.)  
Rehearsing our lines. A pint and a song.  
Your fingers shaping mine into signs,  
teaching me your language, allowing me  
your most private thing and making it ours.  
Your eyes always alight – lipreading, aye –  
and looking out for me: brave Antonio  
ever to my sure, hopeful Sebastian.

  
  
  



End file.
